In recent years, there have been attempts to provide users, who miss various types of sports broadcasting, with data that represents more realistic feelings as well as winning or losing and scores. For example, to provide users with the result of a soccer game, there is a conventional technology for also providing the ball possession rate of each team. Soccer is a sport for competing in the number of times the ball is scored at the opposing goal, and it is fundamental to keep the ball and make an offensive move to the opposing territory. Therefore, the ball possession rate is often used as the index for determining the team that is giving offense, and a user sees the ball possession rate so as to assume superiority/inferiority of the teams. These related-art examples are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-204420.